ME: Arterius Returns
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: Saren didn't die from the bullet wound to the head, but Shepard still died in the stars. Two years after, when Shepard awakes, the two collide once more. Contains smut with plot.
1. Chapter 1

{Arterius Returns}

An AU where Saren survived the events at the end of Mass Effect 1. Shepard dies before she can learn this, but it resurrected by Cerberus two years later and ends up on Omega where she discovers the barefaced Turian has been hold up there.

There will be some smut in this: hopefully it will be emotional too - so with plot involved.

First time I've published anything with more than a kiss. Fingers crossed.

Also, a language warning. There is some curse words in here.

And yes, I do have an obsession with Saren. No regrets.

|Part 1|

God damned resurrection!

Shepard threw her helmet across the room. No, not her helmet - that one had been burnt up along with her when she'd...when she'd...

The Hero of the Citadel, surviver of Akuse and of the streets of Earth could not say it, could not even think about it.

Two years dead. Brought back to life. Implanted with cybernetics which flared her eyes red, shadowing the sapphire they had once been. Comrades had moved on. Deep burning scars on her face, not the same. The one on her cheek, it had vanished, the one which reminded her of what she had come through during that Thresha Maw attack. Then the one on her lip, from a knife attack on the streets of London where she'd risen up from.

All of it gone.

Omega. That was their first destination. Followed by an ex-alliance solider and a woman who oozed spite and wore the colours of Ceberus like a fucking flag.

They went in, and got the job done. Shepard wanted it over and done with. The Asari, Aria, was a bitch, but Shepard could respect her. In a way, her time on the streets and in the Tenth street Reds had allowed her to deal with people like the Omega Queen far better than her other Solider compadres.

Pretend to dance to their tune, but never bow your head in submission; that would show weakness, and people in power loved to feed of those they could exploit. It was the same anywhere in the Galaxy.

After their little meeting, and discovering that the slums were in lockdown and it would take some time before the guard would get in contact with those inside to let them know they were free to pass. Shepard ended up ditching the Cerberus lackeys as they headed back to the ship.

Both protested, but she waved them off. Jacob was an alright guy, and Miranda obviously believed her own bullshit about the Illusive Man but Shepard was not in the right frame of mind. Hadn't really been since she'd woken up on that operating table.

Who would have been mentally sound after being dead for two years?

Joker was with her, and Doctor Chakwas. That had given her breath in her lungs, to see and be in contact with people who had been from her life before.

Being on the re-make of the Normandy didn't help. It seemed hollow, and every free surface was covered by a Cerberus logo. It was laughable.

Anderson had saved her from the life she had been living, the path of destruction she had fought against. At the age of eighteen, she'd taken herself and all of her belongings, a small back-pack really, and headed off to enlist. It had been a small white building, she remembered, and those who wanted to sigh up had waited in line to reach the desk where they would sign their names.

Shepard was a biotic. From an accident which had occurred when a carrier of Ezo had ruptured on the streets. There were conspiracies about it, of course, but all that mattered was that it had killed several of the youngsters who had crowded in the alley to sleep. She hadn't died from it, like others had, but had been changed.

The powers which had surfaced had been volatile, and she realised she needed to learn to control them. The Alliance could help her, and she could do some good, for once she'd thought.

Anderson had spotted her early on. She had found it hard to fit in with the other recruits, and her temper meant her biotics were unstable. It was Anderson who taught her restrained, paid to have a tutor teach her to read and write. With her combat skills she'd learn on the streets, and her strong biotic capability, they had deemed her a Vanguard. A heavy hitter, and that was what she'd trained as in N7 years later.

The bar tender was Turian. Shepard had never minded the different races, had been curious of their cultures the first time she'd stepped on the Citadel, of course, but she'd kept a leash on it to be polite and act as a solider should. The Turian male had white markings, nothing like the blue Garrus wore.

At the memory of her old friend, her chest tightened. He'd vanished, apparently, only to come back as a Spectre. She smiled a little at that, having brought him along for her own Spectre training in preparation in case he ever choice that path.

She had ordered a drink. A beer, something simple. God, she didn't know much about any of the drinks which were lined up behind him, and she didn't fancy being poisoned. The new body might be able to take it, but it wouldn't help her mood.

She'd sipped at it, while those around the bar tried to deduce whether they did indeed recognise her. Thankfully nobody approached. It was rather tiring to be reminded that she had died.

When the place became too crowded, and she was sick of the neon lights and loud music, she paid her tab and headed for the door which led further down into Omega.

Aria had announced quite theatrically that she was Omega - meaning there would be hired eyes and ears throughout the station. Shepard thought on it, as she found a secluded batch of steps and sat down.

That's where she found herself a good half hour later, picking up her helmet from the ground after throwing it. Shepard let out a puff of breath at herself. She needed to get herself together, it was shameful. Sat in a stair pit in Omega, as if she were back on Earth, hiding away beside a dumpster.

She ran a hand through her short blonde hair, and tried not to think if it was the exact same shade as it had been. Instead she started up the steps, helmet in hand and conceded it was time to return to the Normandy, to throw herself into the mission. People were being harmed, and going missing - there was no time for her to fall apart.

As she headed past the Batarian preacher who really yanked her chain, she heard the crackle of a radio channel overhead. Much the same as the ones they had on the Citadel. Well, they had when she'd last been there.

It was a male voice. Batarian if the slight accent through the translator was anything to go on. She only half listened as she walked, striding up the way towards the small and separate docking bays.

Her foot falls faltered when she heard the mention of a Turian held up by a collection of gangs. Three of the most prestigious on Omega. A sniper, a vigilantly and a man who been causing havoc for the lawless on the station for months.

Something in her stomach twisted. An instinct, one she could never overlook as it had saved her life more times than she could count.

The description, even as vague as it was, resonated with something in her. It was someone she knew, and if it was who she thought it was, then she'd lay out the mercs heading for him before they could release even a single bullet in his direction.

"Shit," she cursed, and then quickly fell silent as the voice signed off, alerting all who wanted some credits that they were recruiting freelancers. Bullet-sponges. That's what they wanted, but if it got her close...

She power walked to the docking bay. From there she tapped on the voice com which would link her to the cockpit and EDI - the damn AI, of all things.

"Commander," the computerised voice sounded in her ear having been connected with her own com in her ear.

"There's something which has come up," Shepard still felt strange addressing the AI. The only words she'd ever uttered to a Geth had been with her bullets. "I'll handle it. Make sure Miranda doesn't send out a search party."

It was perhaps an idiotic thing to do. Heading out alone. But she would draw less attention, and the only other squad members on the team were two Cerberus operatives who weren't exactly discrete.

"Yes, Commander. If that is your orders. I will inform Officer Lawson of your current location."

"See that you do," Shepard disconnected. She winced a little. That sounded perhaps more arsy than necessary, but then she still could not get used to talking to an artificial intelligence. Maybe in time, when she'd forgotten that every other one she'd came across had been or turned hostile.

The Geth. The credit shifter who threatened to take down half the presidium, and the rogue AI on Luna station.

Shepard headed out. Grateful of the facility Cerberus had offered where she'd been able to customise her armour for the mission ahead. She no longer had her black N7 official medium armour, and so she had gone for something completely different - as if not to remember that old armour at all, and what had happened to it.

White plate, rimmed and edged by a golden brown colour. Heavy shoulder guards, a headset fitted with a visor after she'd liked Garrus' and her personal red and white N7 stripe. It was the only aspect of the armour which had matched the other, and one she could not get rid off. It meant and signified too much.

Hopefully, in the act of being inconspicuous, others would think she was just another N7 member. Not that she recalled there being many of them. Still, in two years there must have been some who had passed the final stage. That was something she would like to look into, to see some fellow N7 members. The only other one she had known was Anderson, and the trainer who had taken her group through the motions down in Brazil.

Slipping on her slightly scuffed helmet, she closed the object around her head, concealing her hair and half of her face. Shepard ought to be thankful, in that one moment, that the red cybernetics hid most of the real colour of her eyes - especially while adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she was angry.

Those who had seen her talk to Aria would have worked out who she was. The blonde hair was quite a give away when paired with the N7 stripe. She hoped that while the mercs had been busy hunting down their Turian, they wouldn't have had time to keep up on the news of her arrival.

She headed in the direction that the radio advertisement had said they were taking down names of freelancers. It was back in the bar, and she was glad when not one of the Batarian bouncers stopped her as she passed with a helmet on. They recognised her, and a flash of her unnatural eyes had them soon turning a blind eye anyway.

It was a room off to the side of the first bar. She ignored the booth above them all where the Queen resided, and instead headed straight for the Batarian merc stood outside.

"This where I sign up?" She asked, cutting to the chase. Grizz, one of Aria's personal men nearby, didn't seem to notice her - or chose to remain ignorant and inform his Boss later.

"Inside, human," he pointed over his shoulder.

She didn't grace him with an answer, and instead turned to head down into the exterior room. The doors slid open to reveal another Batarian with a sun upon his armour like the other. The blue Suns then, not hard of a guess.

"Aren't you a sweet thing," the Batarian leered, and Shepard immediately wanted to knock him down a few pegs. "The strippers quarters are the next room along-"

She released her pistol and cocked it. "Show me yours, big guy. I bet mines bigger," she bared her teeth. He couldn't see, but she was sure her eyes glowed ominously in that moment. Perhaps they weren't too bad, after all. Apart from when she was in polite society, like the alliance.

"Huh," the Batarian back-pedalled. "You're well armed, I see. If you want to sign up, go ahead."

Shepard crossed her arms. "You're looking for freelancers right? Here to nab a few easy credits. That might fool others on the shit hole, but I'd like to know what I'm walking in to, if it's all the same to you."

The Batarian grunted. She needed to get as much information from him as possible. "Fair enough. Three merc bands have joined up to take this guy down. Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood pack. No, this doesn't make you a part of any of them. At first we thought he had a group, with the amount of problems the slimy bastard caused, but it turns out it's just one guy. But he slipped up. We've got him pinned down in an apartment complex. You freelancers will be helping up get to him."

Interesting. But also very worrying. One man against three merc groups, and freelancers piled on top? Even the best marksman couldn't hold out forever. Whether it be from a lack of bullets, sleep or food. Or the mercs simply breaking his defences and overwhelming him. She needed to act quickly.

"Where am I heading?" She made it seem like she was only bothered with the credits, a shrug in answer to his words.

"To the skycar lot. A man of ours will take you to where the others are hold up."

Shepard grunted in return. Then spun on her heels and exited the room before she punched the racist and apparently sexist pig in the face. She'd heard rumours of Batarians being like that, and hoped all the race wasn't tarred by the same brush. Apparently that guy was just a prick, however.

The club floor was pretty crowded, but she managed to make her way though without much fuss. People seemed to want to step out of her way, which was fine for her.

Down past the Elcor bouncer and the same human man who kept insisting Aria was waiting for him, she rounded the corner to where the skycars were parked. Another blue sun member, and another Batarian waited outside one of them.

She walked up to him, and he looked her up and down. "You a freelance?" He asked, when his four eyes reached her face again.

"Yup," she punctuated with her lips, and gestured to the skycar. "You the driver?"

"That'll be me," he smiled, but it was more a baring of teeth and then he started for the drivers side. The top flipped up, and she ducked into the seat next to his. Might as well keep an eye on where they're going, and watch where he put his hands for any hidden weapons.

He got in beside her, the top shut and the vehicle lifted off the ground. Shepard put her arm up to rest of the window ledge as she pretended to look at the view. A whole mass of buildings which ranged from steel white, grey and metal black. They were generally piled on top of one another in a block of apartments.

All the while, she did what every move he made through the corner of her eye. He kept shooting her glances, no doubt wondering why she was without a team. Most of the others would have signed up in twos or small groups. Only the veterans, insane or truly dangerous would volunteer for this big of a job alone.

She'd leave it up to him to decide which one she was.

Their journey came to an end sooner than she expected, and for that she was thankful. Getting into cars with strangers always made her uncomfortable. Not to mention she was eager to get on the ground and figure out what was happening.

It certainly wasn't like riding in the Mako with her old crew. She remembered a time when they'd been stuck inside a tunnel, which was dark and cold, and they had been left to entertain themselves while an escape plan had been formed.

She really missed that damn, undrivable Mako and the people who's been with her.

"The bridge is up ahead," he told her, eyeing the shotgun on her back.

"Thanks buddy," she muttered, and shrugged past him. Giving him her back was a bad idea, no matter how co-operative he seemed. Her biotic shield, along with the one built into her armour suit came to life. It was undetectable to the eyes, and most would be wearing them anyway. Going into a gunfight without either was not a smart idea.

The place was another of those apartments she'd seen which were all over omega. It was a stretch of doors and walkways which led to rooms. As she walked passed a couple of Salarian's hunkered down, the bridge finally came into view.

When she realised she was looking straight at the building where a Sniper was currently held up, she cursed under her breath and moved just in time for a shot to bounce off her shoulder.

That would teach her.

The Salarian's both turned to look at her, to which she ignored while muttering, "laugh it up," and carried on her way.

She needed to get across the bridge, without a heat sink through her head. Chances were, whoever it was on the other side wouldn't know friend or foe until it was slap bang in their face.

And if need be, she'd biotic charge that close.

Through the first door she came across, it appeared she had walked into some kind of meeting. A Salarian slammed his fist into the desk, which shook and she watched from the doorway as he spoke to the others.

Ah, one of the leaders.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice her listening in to his repeat of the battle plans. He was annoyed by the Blue Suns leader, who had been the one to orchestra most of it.

The Eclipse, they were called.

She carried on and came across the scarred Krogan who lead the Blood pack, and who had a whole host of Vorcha waiting in the lines.

From there she discovered a room with a heavy mec in and decided to test her hacking skills as she made sure it would not respond to anyones commands without a good amount of time to fix it.

Lastly there was the Blue Suns leader. A Batarian who threw his hand in the air as soon as he saw her, and demanded 'someone get this freelancer scum away from me'.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" She quipped, and he ignored her as he looked back to his screen and shouted.

"Get them out!"

She shrugged her shoulders and left. There was no more information she could listen in to from him, but she'd made more hedge ways than she thought she would. Shepard felt more confident that she'd be able to make it back over the bridge, once she'd seen who was on the other side.

As she came up to another portion where the bridge was visible, and was the closest point they had managed to push - there was a human pressed against one of the walls.

She approached him. "Sargent Cathka is looking for freelancers to head over the bridge."

"And where is this Sargent?" She asked, knowing the human was cowering beside the wall to keep from being shot.

There were also a lot of dead bodies around from past attempts of making it passed the sniper scope.

"Over there," he shrugged his chin to the left. She left him to whatever it was he would do, and skirted the wall to keep from being shot at again.

Across the other side of the bridge was a larger group of men. A few humans in the pile too. From their armour they looked like mercs from the colonies.

Sargent Cathka turned out to be a mechanic, and she walked over to him through the group.

...

This chapter got incredibly long so I though I'd leave it here. Just before Shepard crosses the bridge...

It's hard to get into Shepard's mind set for Mass Effect 2. Having died, and come back full of tech would defiantly affect them in some way. I know my Shepard is very angry, which I hope I showed well here, while not letting it completely take over her rational side. It's a dark and lonely existence until she comes into contact with people from her old life, I'd say.

Excuse any mistakes, it's hard to catch them when the chapter is so long.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been a long time coming...

Thanks to all those who favourited and followed. Apologies I didn't thank you sooner. Life has been hectic.

Review from Aliemah: Thank you! I am glad you like it so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

|Part 2|

Sargent Cathka breathed his smoke into her face. Shepard, once upon a time, had smoked the odd one, when she'd been able to get her hands on one but when it was someone else, who blatantly didn't care for blowing it in your face...

Her hands tightened to the point where the armour on her finger joints made a cracking sound. He didn't seem affected by it. Others knew it was a sign they should get running. Instead she let it pass. He was working on a gun ship, and she would very much like the details of said gun ship.

When the batarian said he was fixing it for the push across the bridge, Shepard got all twitchy. If it really was a familiar Turian over there, shooting heat sinks, could she honestly let him finish the repairs?

No, no she couldn't. The Shepard she had been would have thought more about her actions, decided on the best and moral course - she simply knocked the batarian out with a well placed biotic kick in the back of the head. She caught the heavy alien before he fell, and dragged him behind the boxes and gun ship.

Thankfully, no one noticed. He would be out for awhile, and she hoped to have been across the bridge and back by that time. If he did wake, there was no way he could fix the ship fast enough. Or so she hoped.

Rounding the gun ship quickly, Shepard came behind the group of mercs that would be heading out across the bridge first as canon fodder.

She thought about trying to talk them out of it, getting across the fact that they would most likely die. But she knew that wouldn't work. They had been paid, and would laugh in her face.

So Shepard followed them as they jumped over the first line of defence. The rogue Turian must have pulled back to recharge his heat sinks, which left them enough time to hurry along the open bridge with little cover.

Shepard waited until the mercs were inside the building before she let loose. She shot the nearest one in the back of the head - a quick death. The others turned on her.

"She's with him!" They shouted, ducking for the closest cover.

Shepard let loose. Being trained as a vanguard meant she hit hard, and hit heavy.

A few bullets grazed her armour, staining it with dark scrapes, but other than that - the mercs didn't touch her. She was too high on adrenaline to feel much anyway, so she might be sore from the hits later. The armour might buff off the worse of the damage, but when her shields had fallen, she would probably feel the impacts in the form of bruises.

Heading up the steps, she wasn't stupid enough to just walk into the room the sniper occupied. Especially if he were Turian. He might take one look at her, being human, and shoot her outright.

So she edged along the wall, to the open door and called out, "I'm a friend! Commander Shepard."

There was a pause, with no answer. Then a distorted voice came through a helmet. One that gave her shivers. It was the voice of a ghost.

"Shepard," he said.

A flash image of a white plated Turian filled her mind. Memories of her time chasing the rogue spectre. She had only seen him a handful of times, even then, before he'd died.

"Shepard is dead. Come out human. Now."

A barrel of a long rifle pressed against the side of her helmet.

Shit, she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, or his near silent footsteps! A rookie mistake. She was out of practice...

Like riding a bike, they said.

Shepard lowered her gun immediately and turned around. The barrel of the rifle followed. From there she put her pistol on the floor, one hand up in surrender.

"I'm not going to shoot. I'm unarmed."

The Turian snorted behind his helmet. Then sneered. "Hardly. You humans are sly creatures, and you look like a particularly dangerous one."

He was tall. Hell, he could be almost seven foot. Black armour lined with silver covered his body. Accompanied by an assortment of weapons strapped to it.

She recalled the one time she had gotten close enough to Saren to actually see, to get a sense of of big he was. It was when they'd fought on aver Virmire. He'd caught her off guard, clawed talons latched around her neck and he lifted her, clean off the ground.

The strength it must have taken had startled her. Enough that her mind went blank for a few seconds, even as she stared down the mechanical arm to meet a pair of piercing, glowing unnatural blue eyes.

"Let me take my helmet off. I can-"

"I knew an N7 once," the Turian started, and Shepard froze in her speech. She waited for him to continue, but he seemed to laps into his own thoughts.

A mistake. One she did not think the ex elite spectre would make. He had always been so calm, collected - until the very end when he had been passionate in his speech for her to join him. As if he were desperate.

He had been calm when he put the pistol to his jaw.

Shepard took the chance to tear her helmet off, which shook him from wherever he had slipped off too. He snarled, lifting the barrel of his sniper once more but visibly paused when he laid his gaze on blonde hair. His hands tightened on his weapon and Shepard only had a chance to blink her altered eyes once before he lowered the gun, and rounded on her.

His talons wrapped around her throat as they had done two years prior, and just as before, her mind went blank for a moment. She found herself shoved up into the wall, his hulking frame all but trapping her where he wanted her. He snarled, distorted behind the dark tinted helmet.

It was with a force that was almost enough to hurt, had it not been for her bulking armour.

"Who are you? An imposter!" He demanded, tightening his hold on her throat. It was just enough to be a threat. He wouldn't crush her windpipe before he had his answers.

"Shepard is dead!" He raised his voice, a constant rumble beneath his tone in his sub-harmonics that she couldn't understand.

Shepard opened her mouth to speak, but heard movement from the floor below. Both of them did. She felt the twitch in his stance as he fought not to turn and check over his shoulder.

"I was dead," she gushed out the words, forcing them past her lips. "Cerberus rebuilt me. But we have more pressing matters right now."

His talons tightened, and she felt their points on the back of her neck. A warning. "Turn on me, and I will rip your throat out, human. Make no mistake about that. Look alike to that woman or not, it will not save you."

Shepard was taken aback by the emotions in his words when he spoke about her, as if they had been something in the past beside enemies trying to out play one another in a race to save the Galaxy. Because despite his warped perception, he had thought he was doing just that.

It sounded like he respected her. The old her...

And she realised then, though he hasn't removed the mask that it must be Saren.

Had for a moment she thought it might be Garrus? Was she disappointed?

He moved back, lifting his weapon. They stood for a few seconds, staring at one another.

Shepard growled in her own way, though it sounded nothing like his. "I'm going down there. Just don't shoot me!"

He snarled at being told what to do, but started to move away to a higher post. "Be useful, imposter, and I may not shoot you. Yet."

She thinned her lips, but decided they had no time to argue it anymore. There were thundered steps on the stairs to her side. Shepard grabbed for her shotgun. Usually she preferred her pistol, liked to be more precise when she wasn't biotic charging all over the place - but they were swarming, and she needed to kick them back.

Rounding the corner near the stairs, she let the shotgun rip. Anyone that had been on the stairs was thrown back. From there she threw herself over the side of the stairs, landing in a roll despite her heavy armour and took to cover behind the sofa.

With Saren picking off the mercs from above, she was left to dodge his bullets and blow her own into the mercs that got too close to the stairs.

Eventually, after a tense ten minutes, all the mercs were dead and the men on the other end of the bridge hesitated.

Shepard stood from cover, checking over the amount of bodies. It was gruesome, to be sure but she was quite sure that most of the mercs who'd been present on the other side were dead.

"Poor buggers," she shook her head, and attached her shotgun on her back as she took the stairs two at a time.

She walked right into the barrel of his sniper again. Shepard let out her own snarl. "Saren. I am Shepard. We won't make it out here alive if you keep turning on me."

"Don't presume to know me. I am quite capable of getting out of this situation without your presence."

She let out a deep, wary sigh. "If anything, I should be the one calling you an imposer." Her voice quietened. "I watched you..." She shook her head, as if to clear the memories of his body falling.

Any growling noise he had been making, very subtly shut off. He still didn't lower his weapon however. Shepard let out a frustrated noise.

"How can I prove to you that I am who I am?"

Saren seemed to think about this, but didn't answer. He was going to act all weird and stop talking? Alright, she'd go with it.

"Before you... Before you shot yourself, you thanked me-" she said, her voice think. "No one else could know that, right? You broke through your indoctrination, in the end and you killed yourself-"

He moved the barrel of his gun closer. "How do I know that it wasn't common knowledge when I died, hm? The real Shepard may have flaunted her victory. Told of how she got me to see the light in the end."

Shepard shook her head sadly. "I didn't do that. Saren, I-"

Her words were cut short by a cry, her body tensed but she wasn't quick enough. One of the injured mercs rounded the top of the stairs, intending to take her out with him. He shot at her, cracking her barrier and then she was snatched towards Saren by one of his arms. He span with her close to his chest, and he proceeded to bring a clawed hand down across the humans exposed neck. The blade like points slit the skin, and the man fell on the floor like a tonne of bricks.

Shepard breathed heavily, his arm still round her back, clasping her to him. She didn't push away, despite the strangeness of being so close to him when he wasn't trying to strangle her, or throw her off something.

He tilted his head slowly, more than a head taller than her. He reached with his free hand to removed his helmet. She watched, riveted as the metal lifted from his head. He clutched it in his hand by his side, as she was unable to do anything but take in his face.

He had changed. There was still the pale white of his plates, the unique spikes on the sides of his face that always made his profile somewhat elegant to her - even when she hated his guts.

There was less mechanical add ons, that she could see. The lack of the tubes in his neck, and though some still remained, as if to keep his face intact - they were no more than simple metal. His teeth, and mandibles, those had been reconstructed somehow, and now appeared like any other Turian males.

His eyes, those were the biggest change. Startling in the fact that they were not enhanced. They appeared to be normal Turian eyes, except for the colour - they remained the startling glowing blue.

Much like her own glowing red ones, blocking out most of the once sapphire.

While she stared openly at him, he had tightened his arm around her back. His talons grazed her hip. The same claws that had just cut a man open. She tried not to think about that. Knew that turians sometimes resorted to that form of violence - though it was deemed as a last resort. Uncivilised in council space, where they trimmed their nails, keeping them blunt. Saren never had.

"He had it coming," and she found it eery how he echoed her thoughts. She fought back a shiver. His eyes hadn't left her face. "He dared to attack while your back was turned. He deserved to die like a coward."

His words were cold, yet there was a fury beneath them. Shepard gritted her teeth. He had always been intimidating. Hell, even on the holo the first time she'd met him, he'd been something else - another level to her. The best of the best, they had said.

Saren searched her eyes, and she could not look away. His face places shifted a little, though she could not read him well enough to place way. His mannerisms were completely different to Garrus, who being her best friend, she had learned to read quite well.

An ache resonated inside her chest at the thought of her best friend. Of his easy laugh and cheeky smile - the one where his mandibles pulled apart and his eyes sparkled. A sea blue, not like the unnatural blue of Saren's.

Saren snarled lightly, and Shepard was brought spiralling back to the present. How stupid she had been, to become complacent while in his grip. Him of all people.

She tensed painfully as he ducked his head, coming closer. Her biotics flared on instinct, and his rose to greet hers like a hummed challenge.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, crushing her body to his with the one arm wrapped securely around her. When he breathed in, Shepard held back a shiver from both fear at his strange behaviour and a thrill that he was so close.

It was a ridiculous thrill, when he was already killed a man with his bare hands. There was nothing to stop him tearing her throat out with his teeth.

But she... Didn't think he would do that. She couldn't be sure, but she felt as if she knew him on a level that only they could understand. Both had died, and both had returned. Not that she knew how he could actually be there. Her own situation was hard enough to grasp.

Even when he had been threatening, nasty and violent in the past, when she had chased him down - he had hesitated, when he'd held her by the throat on Virmire. She'd used that distraction to punch him.

He'd acted like he wanted her to come with him.

Though she couldn't be sure if that was simply the reapers wish. To have another pawn.

"What are you doing?" She ground out, as his mandibles brushed her hair and jaw. Like a caress.

"You smell like her," he breathed, and that time she couldn't stop the shiver. There was a low rumble in his tone, different from before and it was almost sad, part reverent too.

"I am her," she cleared her throat. "But I am changed."

He pulled back to look at her, his eyes unreadable as they always had been. "So am I," he answered, and she frowned at his admission.

Just then, the doors on the bottom floor blew open. Her legs wobbled from the impact, and Saren squeezed her in his hold as he too, fought to stay on his feet. He growled loudly, like a ripping sound.

"They've broken through," his teeth snapped.

"I'll hold them off," she said, before she could think better of it.

"Shepard," he barked, his hand reaching for her as she pulled from his grip, did not look at the man lying in his own blood and ran for the back bedroom where she would lay in wait.

It didn't take long, two huge krogan charged up the stairs. She waited till they were both on the same level before unleashing her shotgun on them.

The one behind turned for her, while the one ahead moved on to go and find Saren in the other room. The krogan smiled at her, a bare show of all those teeth in his wide mouth.

"You'll die screaming, you human bitch," he ran at her, as Krogans did and she barely rolled out of the way in time.

Letting her shotgun do some damage, she tried to stay out of his range in the small space. She was doing well until she heard the battle in the other room. Saren snarled, and it was close to a cry in his way. Her heart hammered, and she was too slow to move as the Krogan smacked the gun from her hands, almost breaking her arm in the process.

The Krogan slammed her against the wall and she groaned as her armour waned, and she felt a few of her ribs give in.

"I'll enjoy killing you, Turian whore-" his spittle coated her face as his large mouth gaped in front of her face. Shepard thrashed, earning her more shattered ribs.

Her biotics flared, intending to knock him flying but his hand snapped out to press against her side. She screamed, her concentration forgotten as he squeezed her broken ribs. Black dots danced across her vision.

Just when she thought she would pass out, a nasty snarl filled the air and the Krogan was yanked from her by the sizzling pull of biotics. Not her own.

She watched, as Saren rag dolled the Krogan from one wall, to the ceiling and then the floor before he put a foot on the Krogans shoulder, followed by a shot to the brain. He then threw the male out the window and down the stairs.

That amount of power must have drained him, but Saren showed no signs of it. Aside from the stain of blue blood he had on his face and armour. He hasn't come out completely unscathed from his own battle.

She had heard that the cabal, Turian biotics, were a fearsome group. Trained more harshly than human biotics.

Many had feared Saren because of his unique power. As Cabal were often kept in the dark, left to do black op missions.

Shepard wheezed, and clutched at her side. It was an effort not to be sick. Saren stormed up to her, a face like thunder but his hand wasn't hard as he held her forearm.

"Here," his voice was curt when he administered some medi-gel from his own suit to her own through his omni-tool.

"No," she complained. "I have my own. You need yours-"

"I wouldn't give it you if I didn't think it was necessary," he snapped, still not liking to be questioned.

Shepard closed her eyes a moment and let out a sigh. "How are we going to get out of here?"

When she opened her eyes, Saren was watching her with a strange expression. "First things first," he told her, towering over her. "Don't go and run off, if you cannot handle the situation. Secondly, if you follow my orders, we should make it out alive."

Shepard bared her teeth. "I don't want to argue. But if you give a good order, I'll follow it - if not, then I'll tell you so."

Saren bared his own teeth, realising his hold on her like it burnt. "Come," he commanded, as if he'd chosen not to listen to her. "We must scout out the remaining threat."

She limped after him. The media-gel took most of the searing pain away, but it was still uncomfortable. She clutched her side still, as they entered the front bedroom and took up defensive positions by the wall. Side by side, as they looked out over the bridge.

"There were three merc bands. I'm pretty sure we've taken out the Korgan blood pack leaders, and even the Salarian - if that green blood over there is anything to go by."

"Yes, I killed that slimy-" and he cursed, though she couldn't pick it out from her translator.

"That leaves the Batarian with the rat up his arse. He had a gun ship, but it was damaged and I knocked the guy out who was fixing it."

Saren levelled her with a look. "You only knocked him out, Shepard - really? He could have woken and already fixed the gun ship."

Shepard shot him her own look. "The biotic kick I gave him wasn't a walk in the park. He won't have had time-"

Her words were cut short by the blaring sound of engines. The gun ship rounded on them, and Shepard only just ducked in time before it sprayed its bullets.

"Fuck," she shouted, followed by a growl from Saren.

"It's only at half power," the Turian raised his voice over the sound of the guns. "You might have at least done something, Shepard-" though he still sounded pissed off.

A giant gun ship in your face might do that, however and Saren wasn't the happiness of people at other times.

"We'll have to whittle it down," she shouted, over the noise.

Saren didn't answer, but they both started taking pot shots while trying to stay in cover.

When she thought they were doing well, there were more people coming in through the window to their side. She gritted her teeth against the pain as her guns kickbacks rippled along her arm.

"More coming in," she said, and Saren moved with her.

They worked rather well together. Saren was a mix of controlled chaos. Sniper shots and well thrown grenades. Shepard changed between her pistol and her shock waves. Her biotics often mixing with those of Saren to create a destructive force to anyone who was caught in it. Like the dust storms on Mars.

"We can't go on like this for much longer," they were keeping them back, but barely and the gun ship was a constant worry. She was almost out of heat sinks, and her biotics were draining her quickly.

"I know," Saren snapped back.

"Can we go out the way the Krogans came? Downstairs?"

"We might run straight into them," was Saren's answer.

"It's better than staying here," she argued.

Just then, the gun ship rounded on them once more. One of the rockets hit the cover Saren crouched under, and it sent him flying across the room. He landed heavily on the floor.

"Saren!" She cried, the words slipping from her mouth.

Shepard realised she was not acting like a competent marine as she threw herself across the space to him. Many things had changed since she'd died, and one of those things was that she didn't want him to be gone again. The Galaxy seemed empty without him.

Another rocket flew at them, and she had just the strength left to catch it a biotic field. Blood trickled from her nose as she used all her will power to fling it back. It crashed into the gun ship, exploding and sent the ship crashing into the side of the building. The roof almost came down of them, but it was enough that they could run, find some sort of exit.

Saren groaned beneath her, where she'd covered his body with hers. His eyes pierced her, taking in the blood dripping down her chin.

"We need to go," her ears rang. "Now!"

Saren nodded, and pulled himself from the floor. He stumbled, his leg spirt damaged.

"Here," she didn't think, just reached for his arm and threw it over her shoulder. She headed for where the side of the building had caved in.

They almost slipped on the downwards slab of flooring, but she managed to keep her grip and they stumbled down together. It was precarious, but the downed gun ship had opened them up enough of a path to slip into the nearest pathway that had been inaccessible before. The fallen debris had created a sort of bridge for them.

They hurried along together, both having left their guns behind in the rubble. Saren bowed his head, and she thought he might be more hurt than he let on. The fact that he actually leant into her, using her support was worrying.

"I don't-"

"Turn left," he ground it, his sub-harmonics odd. Clouded with pain.

She followed his directions till they came to the bowls of Omega. There were buildings, houses that were stacked on top of one another like some sort of shanty town.

"That one," he lead her to one of the buildings that looked to be a story of flats. She used her free hand that wasn't locked around his side to open the door. From there, they took a moment to catch their breath.

Only a moment, but his blue eyes shone in the semi-darkness of the stair well. Shepard felt her heart skip a beat.

"Keep moving," he groused, and she was too high on adrenaline to fight his tone.

They made their way up the stairs. Saren shoved partly away from her to use the banister. It was a long and painful trip up to the sixth floor, but she was relatively glad that they wouldn't be found. They had surely lost anyone in pursuit, and the height of the flat would give them some advantage.

Saren lent of her again, though one hand trailed the wall as he paused by one of the grey doors.

"This one. Put in the code 3437."

Shepard used her free hand again to put in the code for the door. It clicked open to reveal a small apartment. Saren moved away from her, fully supporting himself on the wall as he moved further inside.

"You'll hurt yourself more-" she began, but be snarled and she closed her mouth.

She closed the door behind them, and made sure it was locked. When she turned back around, he had settled himself on the dirty sofa. His head fell back and he let out a breath.

Shepard came over as his eyes closed. "Saren. Open your eyes. You can't sleep."

"Silence, human," he growled, but there wasn't much heat behind it as he drooped.

"No you don't," she breathed, and knelt beside him on the sofa to bring up his suit vitals on her omni-tool. There was a little internal bleeding, nothing serious and his leg spirt was broken. One of his face spikes seemed to be roughed up, but the most worrying thing was the concussion.

"Saren," she tried more forcefully. "You have a concussion. Open your eyes."

They split open just a fraction, and he growled at her.

"Growl at me all you want," she said, half distracted by sending medi-gel to the places he needed. "As long as you stay with me."

Those words hung in the air, and they both stared at each other a moment. No words passed between them. They both couldn't find which ones to use.

"I need to bind your leg spirt, it's broken," was all she said as she got up. "Do you have any bandages?"

"In the bathroom cabinet," was the answer. He sounded tired.

"Stay awake," she said again, as she went in search.

She found the bathroom which was opposite the bedroom back in the hallway. It was small, but sported a shower, toilet and sink. She opened the cabinet above the sink and found the first aid box. From there she collected a roll of bandage and a long stick, which she presumed was to be used to keep the spirt in place while it healed.

She came back into the main room to find he hadn't moved. "Saren," she called, and he opened his eyes and mouth enough to bare his teeth.

"If you are to do this, then hurry human. I can do it myself." She ignored him, and knelt by his leg.

"Put your foot up on the coffee table," she instructed, and watched as he did as he was told. It was painful to lift, she could see but he didn't complain.

She set about placed the stick to his spirt, then carefully began to wrap the bandage around it all. He didn't make a sound, though she knew it would be agony. She tried to be quick, yet proficient as she did her work. It wouldn't do good to have the bone set wrongly.

When she was finished, she sat back on her heels and tried not to focus on the pain in her own body. "Do you have any weapons in here?" She asked him.

"In the kitchen draw, and under the bed," he rumbled, eyes closed. He kept his foot up on the low table.

Shepard moved away from him again to search in the kitchen. The draws were bare aside from the bare minimal.

She did find a pistol however, and some heat sinks. She brought them over to him, handing him to the gun which he took with a grunt and placed at his side with his talons clasped around it.

Shepard went in search in the bedroom. There she found another pistol, under the bed in a small box. She pulled it out and loaded it. Taking the heat sinks with her back into the main room.

From there she went to the window, to watch from behind the curtain. "Don't sleep," she told him again. His answer was another snarl.

And that is what she spent the night, half the time spent at the window, keeping watch and the other checking the door and him, to make sure he was still breathing.

It was only when the sun came up that Shepard found her eyes would not stay open. She'd used a boost from her suit to keep her awake but her body needed sleep, and there wasn't much she could do about it. When her head dropped a forth time, she stood and shook her head.

Moving over to check Saren, she found his eyes slitted open. Had he been watching her? He was an odd person.

"You need sleep," his voice sounded clearer.

"No, I'll sleep when I'm-" she ground out, but he reached out and latched onto her wrist. From there he pulled her down, till her head was in his lap. She started, but he curled his arm over her to pin her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It will do us no good to have you this way. Go to sleep. The hours have passed, and I am fine."

Despite herself, and the fact that she had her head in his lap, Shepard found her eye lids grow heavy. The adrenaline had worn off, and she was on the downhill into exhaustion. Bone wary exhaustion.

"I will take watch," she heard him say, a bit blurred. He didn't remove his hand, and she didn't say that she liked the weight - found it somewhat reassuring as she slipped off into oblivion.

There was a bang. Shepard woke with a start, twisting her injured ribs painfully as she stared at the door. Saren also watched it, tense in his frame.

There was a giggle, a woman, followed by the chuckle of a man. They moved off together, down the hall. Moaning all the way. Shepard twitched - it could be fake, to draw them into a sense of security.

"Do not worry. They live here. Are always at it," he added, with a growl. And Shepard saw what he meant when she heard a banging on the wall.

"Damn fine walls here," she murmured, and then realised she was still in his lap. His hand still on her shoulder. They looked at each other then, with the sounds of those two having sex in the rooms next door.

It was awkward, and Shepard felt her heart speed up. She rose from his lap, and he removed his hand. She stood, shaking out her body and then moaned at the pain in her ribs.

"You need to bind them," he told her.

"I know," she growled. "I'll see to myself in the bedroom," and she chose to ignore the double meaning to those words.

She headed off, deciding he was well enough to look after himself. She closed the bedroom door, and went to the dark sheeted beds to sit. From there she removed her upper armour, placing it on the bed and then unzipped her body suit and left it hanging round her hips. She wore a tank top beneath, plain black.

When she touched the bottom of the hem, brushed her skin in the process, she hissed. It wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, and she didn't really want to look at the damage.

The door swung open, hiting the wall on the other side and she looked up to find him leaning on the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She barked, not liking how he didn't knock. He crossed his arms over his chest, and took her in with those glowing blue eyes. She felt like she couldn't escape that gaze.

"Do not hide from me in here," he told her, and she frowned at him.

"Want do you want?"

He looked pissed at her tone, then pushed off the wall and came to stand in front of her. He was even taller when she was sat down.

"Show me," he said, as if it were simple.

"Why?" She pushed back. "I thought you thought humans were disgusting?" It was a stupid thing to say. He only looked at her oddly, and didn't reply.

When she didn't do what he said, he finally spoke again.

"Stop being stubborn human. Show me." He added again, with more bite.

"Fine," she muttered, and lifted her tank top with effort. She gritted her teeth.

Her pale skin was speckled with dark patches. The place where the Krogan had used his hand to crush her was extra dark, with splotches of red from where the blood had bloomed on the surface.

Fury found its way into Saren's gaze again. He reached out, and she flinched. He simply looked at her, as if to say: I haven't killed you yet, and she remained still as he reached out his hand again. He brushed a talon along her skin, and she was surprised at how cool it was. It was almost pleasant, despite the danger those claws presented.

"They will heal quicker. I'm different now," she didn't know why she said it, but she did.

He didn't answer. Instead took up the bandage she'd saved for herself and came closer.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

He looked up at her. "Do you want to suffer doing this yourself?" He snapped.

"No," she thinned her lips.

"Very good," he returned, and she held her arms out of the way as he wrapped it round her. To say that his talons were razor sharp, he didn't catch her once and he seemed rather dexterous with his hands. It was fascinating to watch. Like how Garrus was able to take his rifle completely apart, and put it back again.

Once he was finished, she expected him to jump up or say something cutting but he set his hand on her now bound side, on the side where the Krogan had squeezed her.

"He should have suffered more," Saren spoke under his breath, and Shepard shivered at his dark tone. She was speechless as to what to say to his clear anger at the Krogan. But why? She couldn't really say why. Aside from the fact that he'd tried to kill Saren.

He rose suddenly, and moved to leave the room. Shepard watched him from below furrowed brows. He still limped, but it wasn't as bad as the day before. He disappeared through the door.

Shepard found she was unsettled by his actions, and decided to use the bathroom to avoid him and clean herself up. She rose, slipping on her undersuit and armour once more. She closed the bathroom door and used the water in the sink to wash the dried blood from her face and hands.

When she finally exited to the front room, she found him fishing around in the draws. Not wanting to ask what he was doing, she settled back on the stood she'd moved by the window and looked outside. It the lighter, being the day cycle, but was still pretty dark compared the the citadel. It was unsettling and Shepard couldn't see herself living there for along bout of time.

That's when she remembered the Normandy and the crew waiting for her.

"Saren," she started, he didn't turn around or acknowledge her from where he stood messing around with something on the kitchen counter.

She swallowed. "How did you come back?"

He paused. Shepard thought he wasn't going to answer at first. "The same way you did." His voice was even, but devoid of emotion. He was hiding something. "The human organisation. Cerberus. Though I wasn't bought back to be a hero, like you. They brought me back for less savoury reasons."

"What do you mean?" She breathed, quietly.

Saren went quiet. "That is none of your concern."

Shepard bit back her angry retort. "I am here with Cerberus. The collectors are taking human colonies, we think they are linked to the reapers-"

His whole body stiffened, and Shepard trailed off. She could only presume he wasn't still indoctrinated. "I know," he said, eventually and too evenly.

"You know?" She frowned. "Then why-"

"I was testing you," he said, so simply that Shepard wanted to spin him round and have him speak to her face.

"I didn't think you would come-" he spoke, almost to himself. "You couldn't know it was me. And even then, why would you?"

"Saren. I don't know what reasons you have to distrust Cerberus. Hell, I don't trust them and I'm human. But you can't stay on Omega. Those gangs will find you eventually-"

"That is not your corcern," he started and her anger snapped.

"Yes, it is!" She shouted, and he looked over his shoulder. His expression pissed her off even more.

"Oh, and why is that?"

He had her there. She didn't know why, but damn, she just cared! So what? They had been enemies, that didn't mean they had to be in a second life. So she said that.

"We were enemies before. That doesn't mean we have to be again. I could use your help against the collectors. We're going through the omega 4 relay-"

"That's a suicide mission," he retorted.

"I know that."

He turned back around, quiet for a moment. "I have things to do here," was his reply. Shepard wanted to punch him. What things? But then, it was his own choice. He owed her nothing.

"If that is all," she gritted out. "Then I will leave. My ship is waiting for me-"

She made to go for the door but he was quick on his feet, even despite the broken spirt. He blocked her exit. "I didn't say you could leave," he growled. Her hackles raised and her biotics flared.

"Do you think they won't be looking for you too now?" He snapped. "You won't make it to your ship."

"Get out of my way, Saren," she warned.

There was a pause. Then a snarl ripped from his chest. "No, human."

Her biotics flared, smacking him in the face till his head whipped back and he returned in full as they crashed into one another. They fought for dominance, for the upper hold as their bodies trashed together.

She thought he might kill her for it, but they wrestled until he fell, his legs weakened. He landed on the floor, taking her with him. When she collapsed on his chest, he held her too him even as she tried to rise, hands pressed into his chest.

They both breathed heavily. Her chest hurt, but she was momentarily distracted through the haze of battle to find her face hovering above his. He breathed on her, and he smelt like spices - so different to a human, and yet no unpleasant.

He made a sound that could have been a groan, and then his hand slipped through her hair to the nape of her neck. He crushed her lips to his mouth plates, and her blood drummed in her ear. Her eyes widened, but he would not release her.

His mouth plates were warm, and he seemed determined to get his point across. His blue eyes flared, and he hand flexed against her neck. A shiver travelled down her body, and it was all together different than the ones before.

He lessened his hold on her neck, though he did not remove his hand. She moved her face back, lips lightly bruised from the hardness of his plates but it was a nice ache. She licked her lips, tasting him on her and his eyes snapped to her tongue.

They both still breathed heavily, and Shepard was slightly dumbfound. Saren, he hated humans - had hated her, hadn't he?

Hadn't she also despised him?

She had, until he had taken his life to take back control in the end. She has respected him them. He was a smart man, strong willed if cruel and viscous.

Shepard had no hopes to tame him, but then - she would not be tamed either.

They were saved for having to speak when he omni-tool started to blink. She managed to lift herself off him. His talons brushed her skin as his hand slid away. She shivered again, and hoped he didn't notice as he rose from the ground.

She answered the com in her ear, forwarded through her omni-tool.

"Where the hell are you?" Came the shrill voice of Miranda. Shepard tried not to flinch.

"It's good to hear from you too, Miranda." Shepard smirked, a wince in her voice.

"Cut the shit, commander. Where are you?" Her second in command was not happy.

"I'm on omega still," she offered, rubbing her head and went over to the window to look out and subtly put her back to the Turian who had just kissed her.

"Very funny," Miranda didn't sound amused at all. "Are you going to return soon? Or shall we all just wait for you to be finished with whatever you are doing? The colonies certainly have a lot of time to waste-"

Shepard growled. "I will be there soon, Miranda. You don't have to warn me what's a stake. Don't worry, the illusive man hasn't lost his toy yet. I'm still on his leash, your now."

She cut the com, and sighed. Looking out onto the dark buildings of omega.

"I have to go," she said, not turning around.

There was a pause. "I could kill the human woman, if you'd like. You need not stay with them-"

She rounded on him. "No, you don't need to kill anyone Saren. In fact, that should be a last resort-"

He gave her a patronising look. One which had her shut up immediately. If there was ever a useless argument, it was that when it came to Saren. He would go and do as he pleased.

"I am leaving-" she said again, stronger as she walked over.

He let her pass, though she held her breath. "I will find you," he promised her. "We aren't done," and there was an undertone to his voice that set her nerves alight, and her mind traveled back to that kiss.

He'd kissed her! She needed to get away, clear her thoughts. Shit, he'd gotten under her skin so deep, so fast.

She looked back at him, keeping a straight face. "If you say so." With that she made for the door, opening it and quickly closing it behind her.

She took the stairs two at a time, not caring that it jarred her ribs.

He'd kissed her! And if the look in his eyes was anything to go on, he wanted more than just a kiss.

We aren't done...

She rubbed her face as she exited the building and used a map on her omni-tool to find the quickest route to the docking bay.

Shepard was so caught up in her thoughts that she made it back to the ship in no time at all. She'd taken the pistol from under Saren's bed but hadn't met any resistance.

Miranda was waiting for her when she got aboard. Shepard brushed passed the woman and her words, heading straight for the elevator to her cabin.

"We will speak of this Commander!" Miranda called after her.

"Yeah," was all Shepard said as she pushed the button the close the elevator doors. The Cerberus woman did not follow her in, knowing Shepard was dangerous, especially in enclosed spaces.

So the doors closed, and she was alone. She sagged against the wall. Only had enough strength to make it to her room, and rid herself of her armour. She fell onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Images of a white plated Turian teased at her thoughts, of him holding her close as he had done, but without the bulk of his armour and his undersuit. Would the rest of him be so warm?

She shuddered and scolded herself harshly. She had a mission, and she could not have distractions.

Especially not in the form of a dangerous, ex spectre who was once her enemy! And who's voice set her nerves alight and who's talons brush against her skin sent her heart hammering...

Damn. She was in trouble.

...

Finished part 2! This just seemed to flow so easily, it was a joy to write. I do hope you guys enjoy it.

Also, it might seem kind of creepy that he smells her but I always image turians to have a higher sense of smell that humans so it is one way he can tell its really her.

I'm trying to keep it tasteful, but passionate.

And the leg spirts - I have no idea what to call them at 6am haha. I'm sure you get the drift though.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the new favourites and follows.

Reviews:

FlowerMaiden05: Thank you! I'm glad that you're glad I'm back haha. Garrus may or may not turn up. I wasn't planning on it as it's more of a Saren AU, but you've got me thinking. Hmm, I'll see where this goes.

RKDWriter: Thanks for the review! It's made me smile. I certainly hope this chapter goes with a bang too!

| Part 3 |

A Salarian doctor named Mordin Solus was their goal.

She'd taken Zaaed, who they'd picked up on the first day on Omega, and Miranda - begrudgingly and gone into the plague zone.

She hadn't seen Saren.

When she had returned that day, having left him in what she presumed was his apartment, she had realised that she'd left him. Injured, and with only a pistol.

He was by no means defenceless, even in a weakened state. Despite the change in his appearance, lacking the ghoulish blue glow and cybernetics that made him look like a husk, he was still as dangerous as before.

Shepard could still kick herself, however.

Mordin was an interesting guy, to say the least. Talked till she got a headache, but no less intriguing. The Batarian had been correct. He seemed just as likely to heal you, as he would put a bullet in your head.

Shepard liked him.

They cut through the streets, killing the Vorcha that attempted to stop them from distributing a cure.

All throughout, Shepard half expected to see a flash of grey. So much so that she sometimes thought she had, and she would turn to find nothing.

Damn him. He'd gotten his talons too far under her skin. She was a marine, N7 and an ex-spectre, she did not let herself get distracted!

We aren't finished... His words sounded in her head so often that it became a constant mantra.

She should know better. He'd shot Nihlus, among other things. He was not a pleasant person. What could stop him from turning on her? Shooting her in the back of the head?

She couldn't justify it by saying he was indoctrinated, because she knew damn well that Saren would have done it, even without the whispers to egg him on. She wasn't ignorant to his methods. Hell, he'd even screwed Anderson over - she should have been mad at him for that.

But she just wasn't. Couldn't find it in her to fear him, despise him. He was a bad person, but he could also be reasoned with, to a certain extent.

He'd had her in his grasp that day on Virmire. One twist of his wrist, a tightening of his fingers and he would have broken her neck. Instead, he'd stared at her. She remembered as if it were yesterday, and not two years ago. It had haunted her for sometime after.

Then, when he'd explained on the citadel during their last encounter that he'd been thinking, she'd put doubt in it head and Sovereign had silenced that but implanting him. She had felt guilt.

Ash had died because of him... But then, Ash had also died because they'd gone to Virmire without a fleet. The council had told her to go and check it out. They were outnumbered, and it was a miracle anyone had come out alive.

It had been partly Shepard's fault that Ash died. She had made a choice. She could not put that all on Saren. He did bring the Geth reinforcements, but those also came after she'd spoken to the image of his ship - the reaper. That thing had turned around so fast it had almost split in two.

Shepard forced all thoughts of the past out of her mind. She had a job to do.

Mordin, after dealing with the cure, was more than happy to come with her. He was curious about the collectors, and wouldn't turn a challenge down.

He was showed to the lab, where she went to see if he was settled in. He gave her an odd look, when they relapsed into a short silence. Shepard wasn't sure why, but she instead bid him farewell and exited to the CIC.

She'd collected some information while on Omega that the Bitch Queen, Aria, would like to see. Shepard didn't mind the asari, though she much preferred Liara's temperament. Aria reminded her of the people she'd hung around with back on earth. Posturing and threatening. The asari's bite didn't scare Shepard at all, even when it should. She was powerful, but then Shepard never did mind danger.

She let Kelly know where she wasn't going. It irked her to do it, hated having tabs on her, but Miranda wouldn't be able to see straight through the haze if she left again without an explanation.

Shepard thought about putting her armour back on. Omega was a deadly place, but then so was she. It was a ballsy move, but turning up to see Aria in only her smart, black and white suit would be a scene she couldn't quite miss.

The crew looked at her funny as she departed, wearing only a pistol as a side arm. No one stopped her however. If she were crazy enough to walk on omega without armour, then perhaps they owt to stay away from her.

That wasn't what she usually liked her crew thinking, but then, she hadn't found she could connect with the Cerberus people yet. Her actions probably didn't help, but then - Shepard found it hard to care. She had ever since she'd woken up.

She'd changed. The anger she'd sealed away from her upbringing was simmering on the surface, glowing red like her cybernetics.

She looked more like a monster than Saren did.

Shepard headed to Afterlife first. Her bad mood meant people kept their distance, even without the armour to make her look intimidating.

"Ah, Shepard," the omega bitch queen spoke, as she rounded the top stairs that lead to the purple asari's throne.

With satisfaction, Shepard saw the woman's eyes trail over her formal clothes. That would do nothing to stop a bullet.

Shepard had expected many things from the queen - surprise, anger or even humour but she hadn't been expecting the lust which clouded the woman's eyes.

Well, she'd misjudged this one.

Still, unperturbed, she settled herself into the couch to the queens side.

"I have something for you," she knew her eyes glowed red in the dim light. She placed an arm over the back of the chairs, one leg thrown over the other and handed the queen a data log with the other hand.

"Do you now?" Aria purred, eyeing her up and down again, before taking the data file.

Shepard watched the asari read, then her face twisted in anger. She threw the data file at the nearest Batarian.

"How did this get passed you?" She almost screamed.

Shepard watched in amusement as the guard stuttered, attempting to come out of Aria's sudden anger alive.

"Go deal with it. Now," the queen snarled, and the Batarian couldn't get away fast enough. Another guard appeared to take his place. Like dominos.

"I owe you Shepard," the Asari turned her face to her. The lust appeared in her eyes once more. "How shall I replay you?" The intent was clear. Aria wanted to please her, and find pleasure for herself in the process to be sure.

Many people in Shepard's situation would have thrown themselves at the asari. She was attractive, Shepard knew that, but she found she preferred talons and towering Turian bodies.

It was a shock, to understand how true that statement was as it echoed in her head. She managed to keep her face straight however.

"A drink will do fine," she offered, leaning back further. She didn't want to insult the queen, and so played it as if she were being hard to get.

Aria's smile was feral. She clicked her fingers, and someone went to do her bidding. An asari waitress - or was she a repurposed dancer? appeared a few moments later, drinks balanced on a tray.

Shepard took hers without hesitation. She smelt the liquid quickly, couldn't pick out if anything was amiss but the queens eyes were on her, a challenge. Would she ask if it were poisoned? Shepard never did back down from a challenge.

So she held the queens gaze and downed most of the drink in one. The look that appeared on the other woman's face made Shepard think she wanted to claw her way over, and rip her formal wear from her body.

Shepard really was playing with fire. Miranda would skin her alive.

Aria sipped her drink, eyes never leaving Shepard. They didn't speak, instead clashed into an unending staring contest that she believed the asari found to be some sort of foreplay. A battle of wills. Who would become the dominant one, who would break first?

As it was, Shepard decided it was time to leave before it could get out of hand. Sleeping with her might bring her one night of pleasure, but Shepard knew that would come with mind melding. It wasn't that she'd never done that before, but she found she didn't like the idea of it, unless it was with someone she trusted - like liara.

She didn't like anyone in her head. Passed her boundaries, her iron walls.

Shepard placed her empty glass down on the tray that sat on the sofa between them.

"Thanks for the drink," she said, smiling to seem as if she were being coy. If she upright left, she felt it would flame the ire of the Queen, and the rejection. "I have to get back to my ship."

Aria watched her like a hawk. "It's a good job I like you Shepard," was her return.

Shepard grinned, playing the game. "Don't tell me you'd like it if I gave in so easily?"

Aria's hands tightened on her glass, and her eyes became almost black with want. "Go along now Shepard."

Shepard turned on her heels, and descended the steps, knowing that she'd made it out of the lions cave without pissing the woman off too much. Enough that Miranda would be mad when they had to face down the omega queen, on top of the collectors.

She made it out of the afterlife, though knew she'd have eyes watching her every move. Another challenge. She'd grown up on the streets, she knew how to disappear into a crowd. So she started walking, and used her past skills, almost like she was testing a muscle she hasn't used in awhile.

She was sure she'd lost anyone following her by the time she made it to the slums. It was then that she realised she'd come to where Saren's apartment was. She stopped dead in the tracks, keeping to the shadows and looked up at the windows.

She couldn't tell which one was his, and felt like a creep trying. So stepping out of the darkness, she headed for the entrance.

It could have been the drink, or the fact that his words had been driving her mad that sent her up those stairs. She'd knock, see if he was in - for what reason, she couldn't be sure. If he wasn't, she'd leave and they would get on their way.

She came to the same door they had when she'd inadvertently rescued him. Her hand lifted, and she paused, only for a moment.

Shepard never was one to back down.

Her knuckles wrapped on the door. There was no answer immediately, and she ignored the worry that bloomed in her stomach.

Then his voice came, muffled slightly by the door. "Come in."

That was odd, did he even check who it was or was he expecting someone?

Shepard opened the door, and peered inside. She could see him stood by the kitchen counter, down the hall. He didn't even look as if he were bothered much by someones sudden appearance.

"Are you expecting someone?" She asked, one brow raised.

His hands paused in their work. It looked like some sort of tech he was messing with. Then he tilted his head to meet her eyes. "Shepard," was there an undertone to his voice? She couldn't pick it up with her ears.

"I knew you would come," he said, in answer, turning back to his work.

Shepard disliked that he was so sure, and that he hadn't answered her question exactly, but then she settled on ignoring it - trying to understand him would hurt her head too much.

She let herself in. Closed the door, the click of it sending her heart skidding for some reason. Then she walked into the kitchen, not showing any weakness or nerves by hanging back.

"You're alive," she commented, in the tone she knew irked him. "I did wonder."

"Did you?" He snapped back, a slash of teeth and then she calmed himself. Brushing off her comment. That was new.

He changed the topic, and turned Shepard on her head in the process. "Why did you come?"

She was silent, her lips parted slightly. She searched for an answer, but none would come to her mouth to be voiced.

He stopped his work, and turned to face her fully. That did nothing to help her trail of thought. He wore a white body suit, much more like what he used to wear. She had to say, the white against his grey hide was startling, always had been. If she understood correctly, what she'd heard about him, he was not considered attractive by Turian standards. And he was bare faced.

Shepard found she couldn't take her eyes off him, and that she needed to swallow to clear her dry throat.

"No answer Shepard?" He neared, his voice even and yet it sent nerves sparking in her stomach, and lower. "That isn't like you."

He herded her, not touching, but managed to turn her so that he back was against the kitchen counter and he stood in front of her. She craned her neck to see his face.

"Even during that first meeting. When the council called to have me answer for my actions on Eden Prime, your accusations, you hadn't faltered. Even when I undermined your every word."

He remembered then, the time before. She didn't know why, but that made her breath catch that he remembered it in such detail.

He chuckled, and it was an entirely new sound from him that she hadn't heard before. She could almost feel the vibrations of his chest against hers. "You threatened to kill me, if I recall correctly."

She had. She'd kept it together until the end.

You can expect me to kill you, the next time we meet.

It hadn't been a very good thing to say in front of the council, she knew.

"You had it coming," she answered, in a voice that was far too breathless.

He chucked again, and reached a clawed hand upwards. He didn't touch her, even when her body screamed for him too. Her need surprised her, hit her in the gut like the punch of a shotgun. But once she realised it was there, it washed over her till her heart thumped in her chest.

Like when a firefight began, and her body readied for battle.

"Tell me Shepard," it was a pleasant demand. "Why did you come here?"

"I," she started, then let out a shaky breath. He watched her without blinking. It should she been strange, but she found it flamed her arousal.

"Came to see you," was all she could say. It was obvious in statement, but there was something underneath her words. Despite not having sub-harmonics, Saren seemed to hear those unspoken words. And most likely sensed her need.

He rumbled, deep in his chest, as his talons ghosted down her cheeks and shoulder. That touch alone set her need on fire, like a shot from her incendiary ammo on her pistol.

When he leant down, his strange face coming close to her, she didn't balk. Instead she tilted her head to the side, to allow him better access to the junction at her throat.

Her actions startled him, but only for a moment and then he set out a sound that was not human at all. It would have sent Shepard running, but instead she couldn't find it in her to be worried about his motives, or the fact that he could kill her.

She'd died once before. Hadn't asked to be brought back.

The brush of his mandibles along her jaw and hair, as his clawed hand settled on her shoulders, and the other on the counter beside her sent all those thoughts away.

He was still rumbling, a sound like the crackled of thunder. It made her breathless, that she was the one to break his calm. "It had been along time since I have done this," he said, quietly. It startled her, but she realised he was explaining something. If she read it right, he was nervous - his rumbling sometimes faltered and the brush of his mandibles seemed like a practice stroke.

"Me too,"she offered, hoping that would help somewhat. It did, he seemed to relax and she let out a startled gasp when his tongue slid along her jaw.

Heat pooled in her stomach like molten liquid.

He seemed to notice something then. "You came to omega without your armour on?" His brow plate raised only a fraction as he leant back, still encasing her in his arms.

Shepard admitted honestly, "It's much easier to take off than armour."

Fuck. Had she known even before she came out that it would end up this this? Had all those thoughts of seeing Aria's face actually been an excuse.

The blue in his glowing eyes no less hid the spark her words ignited.

"Shepard," he growled, and then stepped into her. She gasped again at the feel of his hard, unyielding body pressed against hers. The heat of him was smothering, but she wanted more. Wanted to feel what was beneath the clothes.

His tongue lapped at her neck, a trail of wet heat right below her ear. One of her hands found the back of his head, where the scaled plates were softer, and the other pressed on his hip. She knew a little of what he would like, the basics. He growled out a purr when he fingers brushed the underside of his fringe.

Her actions spurred him on. His talons clutched at her shoulder blade, while the other cupped her lower back to pull her closer. When his teeth nipped at her skin, she could have felt fear, but only gasped and clung tighter.

"Saren," she said, in a tone of voice she never thought she'd say his name in.

He pulled back to look at her, and she used the new space that opened up to grasp the sides of his face before pulling him down to press her lips to his mouth plates. He set out a grunt at that. He would know what kissing was, but probably thought he'd never do it - hating humans and all.

He settled in to it rather well though, his body relaxed again and then she felt his tongue brush her lips. He liked that, tasting her there and she opened for his tongue to delve into her mouth.

His talons moved to the nape of her neck, where he tilted her head backwards to take his fill of her mouth. The undulations of his tongue sent her imagination wild. She clutched to him, running her fingers over his body to learn his shapes and where he liked to be touched. Fełt where there was softer, yet texture skin between his plates on his neck.

His hands moved down to her tights suddenly, and she breathed as he clutched her there, before effortlessly lifting her to sit on the counter. Her legs open to accommodate his waste as he closed any distance left lingering between them.

Her arms rested on his shoulders, and she was determined to bring him pleasure, to learn how as she pressed between his plates and brushed her blunt nails to the underside of his fridge.

He snarled, but it was not his usual violent one. This one curled her toes as his talons tightened on his waste. Holding her too him.

"I will take you here," he warned at her ear. "If you aren't careful." It was a heated warning, not a threat and Shepard moaned.

She kissed the spike that ran along his cheek, before running her tongue along it. "I wouldn't mind," she breathed, as he shuddered.

"Very well," he promised, and she shivered at his voice. That voice that always managed to get under her skin, make her feel things.

Things moved father then, as passionate took over. He pulled at the collar of her jacket. She was surprised that he didn't rip it, but then knew it was Saren, and he would have control of himself. His talons would not hurt her, not unless he wanted them too.

He threw her jacket to the ground, then pulled away the strap of material she had covered her breasts. He ripped it that time, meaning too and she found she didn't mind at all.

His head descended, his back bent as he slid his tongue along her collar bone. Then downwards to the curve of her breast. Her back arched as his tongue brushed her nipple, and she all but came when he circled that nimble tongue around one. He rumbled deeper at her obvious pleasure.

While her head was thrown back, he rose to press a bite to it. He was hesitant a moment, as if she would protest. He could rip her throat out. But she only moaned, and then his bite became surer. The sound he made at her allowing him to do it was the hottest thing she'd ever heard. She panted with need.

"Saren," she pleaded.

But he stepped back, and she felt his heat leave her like the cold press of the stars when she'd been spaced.

He ran a talon along her, his blue glowing eyes following the trail of his hand. From her temple, down the sweep of her jaw and neck, to the curve of her breast and ribs.

Her skin was marred by red, scars where the cybernetics shone through. He ran a claw along one, and she shivered, fighting the need to cover it.

"Do not be ashamed," he said, in a clear voice despite their haze of need. "Do not hide from me." Demanding as ever. He bent to lick her jaw, speaking into her ear. "I won't let you hide from me."

And her breath was taken as he settled his palms over her body. She felt the slight prick of his talon points, but never enough to bring pain. It only heightened her awareness as his scorching palms ran over her back, her breasts and down her ribs while he licked and nipped at the neck and shoulder, enjoying the way she bent her head for him, allowing him access to her.

His hands descended to the waste of her trousers. He tucked his talons in, and she lifted as he removed both them and her underwear in one sweep. Leaving her bare to him. He didn't let up his attention to her neck as he ran his palms up her thighs, making her tremble with need.

She playfully bit his neck to get his attention, he snarled and breathed heavily into the junction of her throat.

"Take off your clothes," she told him, running her fingers along his fringe, taking the time to kiss the soft skin of his jaw just below his mandible. It was a sensitive area, and she knew he allowed her to get to it, just like she did with her neck.

He stepped back. Eyes trailed over her like the heat from the sun. He remained in the circle of her hips, but straitened to let her see as he undid the clips that held his suit closed. He undid them, and she watched as his body became on show to her.

Grey scaled plates, beautiful, even in the neon glows from the window. She reached out to him, as he dropped his suit to the floor. He stepped into her touch, only slightly hesitant. He was nervous about his body, just as she had been.

She ran her fingers over the scarred plates, feeling the different textures from smooth to rough. Then she bent to kiss the highly scarred area on his right, there they had taken the tubes that used to be there. They'd given him another arm, still mostly cybernetic, and she ran her hands over his shoulders as she lifted her head to kiss his jaw. Where he had shot himself.

He shuddered. She didn't need to speak, could tell he understood her thoughts as she admired his body.

"Shepard," her name in his voice always got to her. He stepped further into her, taloned hands hooking her legs over his hip spurs. "I can't wait."

He lifted her off the side, and she felt his member at her opening. He held her weight with little effort, and he moved her till she settled on to him. He filled her, and she let out a startled breath as she stretched to his size.

Saren allowed her to grow accustomed to his size, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck. When she moaned, tightening her legs around his hips, and her arms around his neck, he growled and pressed his teeth to her shoulder once more. He rumbled, still faltering somewhat, but she loved it.

As they started to move, he released her to look into her face. They held each other's gaze as their speed increased. Shepard would have felt odd looking into anyone else eyes, but she was as riveted by him as he was by her. The rough rub of his plates along her folds and her breasts meant her need came flooding over her quickly.

Her legs locked, and she closed her eyes as it shuddered through her. He watched her face, still moving inside of her till he too, tensed and then threw his head back with a silent growl as he reached his peak. She felt the heat inside of her, and the slickness of his plates afterwards. His breathing echoed her own. But they were not sated.

Slipping out of her for the moment, he carried her through the hallway to the bedroom. He settled her on the bed, remaining in the circle of her hips.

As he licked her breasts, and lavished her nipple, her need came back, stronger than before. But he took it slower this time, savouring it.

They kissed again. He groaned, a sound not like that of a human, as his tongue filled her mouth. She felt his member at her opening once more, and in answer to his question, she rolled her hips into him.

He didn't end the kiss, and entered her in one thrust. Still slick from the last time. Shepard moaned loudly against his mouth plates, and he used the opening to slide his tongue into her mouth once more.

His hips moved, and she almost lost herself in the way he slid in and out of her matched that of his tongue lapping her mouth.

It was too much, and yet not enough.

Shepard thrust up to meet his each time, and her fingers clasped at the gaps in his plates. One hand on the small of the back, the other holding himself up above her, his talons fisted in the sheets, ripping them.

Then that hand moved to her hair, wrapping the blonde stands around his fingers before tilted her head backwards. His teeth pressed to her throat, holding her as his rumbles still faltered but she understood the meaning. It was a comforting thing in Turian culture, that he had her and she could let go.

Her orgasm washed over her, and she cried out. He carried on thrusting, making her shake from the aftershocks and moan his name, and then he followed her. Snarling into her neck, but keeping a firm hold on her with his teeth, he emptied himself inside her till it flowed onto the sheets.

He breathed heavily into his bite, holding her for long moments afterwards, as if he didn't want to let go. He reluctantly did eventually, and looked down into her eyes.

Neither could find the right words to speak. Or wanted to admit how long they'd desired each other.

He rolled onto his side, taking her with him into his arms, her legs still hooked around his hips.

They lay there together for long moments, with the noises and lights from omega outside the window.

Shepard drifted off, finding sleep easy for the first time since waking up on that table slab. He stayed away long after, thinking while holding her. Amazed that she had trusted him enough to be so vulnerable. Sex was one thing, this was another. It completely stripped him down.

So much so, that he even followed her into a light sleep. Breathing evenly, for the first time in many long years.

...

Shepard woke in his arms. She'd moved so that her back was to his chest. He had an arm over her, his talons brushed her stomach in a light circle. He noticed she was awake, and he bent his neck to press his face into her shoulder crook.

"Shepard." And there was so much emotion behind the one word.

"My name is Alex," she said, before she could stop herself. His breath caught, though she barely heard it.

A pause, then he said her name. "Alex," and if she thought 'Shepard' sounded good, her first name on his lips sent shivers throughout her frame.

She knew that being on a first name basis meant something more in the Turian culture. He seemed to like her offering.

When his talons brushed her breast, she gasped and then moaned lightly. He stiffened behind her, and then relaxed, as if he was surprised she still wanted him.

When his talons brushed lower, over her stomach, she lifted her leg to allow him better access. He licked her neck, before his talons brushed her folds. It was only the lightest of touches, as he didn't want to cut her, but it almost toppled her with need.

"I have never cut my talons," he told her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "But for a chance to touch you here, I would gladly."

His words went straight to her heart, making it hammer and blood rush to her ears. "I would let you," she breathed, and his teeth brushed his skin in an open caress.

He curled his hands, and instead brushed a knuckle against her. She bucked at the feeling. It was too good.

He worked her slowly, rubbing and alternating between biting and licking her neck. When he brushed his mandibles along her instead, the feel of it sent over over the edge in a rush. She shuddered in his hold.

Shepard turned to face him. Taking in his face. She then pulled herself up so that she could kiss his neck, with one leg thrown over his. She kissed him, and she wasn't sure he could feel it, but he rumbled in his chest still. She nibbled the sensitive skin at his jaw, and he bucked, like she had.

"Get comfy," she nodded her head to the top of the bed, where the pillows where.

She removed herself from him long enough for him to settled his back against the pillows, so that his fridge wasn't pressed into the bed. He had to tilt his legs to keep this spurs from digging into the bed.

She climbed over him, straddling his lap where his member laid on his stomach. From there she set to kissing and licking his plates, running her fingers down his chest as she bit his neck gently. He thrust up, growling as she worked him into a lather.

"Alex," he growled, and she smiled as she lifted herself and let him slide inside her. His talons came to rest on is hips, and she found she liked that very much.

She remained still with him deep inside her, then lent forward to bush a kiss to his jaw. "Let me show you something," she told him, so that he knew what to expect.

Her body glowed blue as she let her biotics travel over his skin. He snarled, and hardened inside her, jerking at the sensation of her power through his body.

She settled into a rhythm. Hands on his chest, she lifted and fell, in time with her ripples of power along his body. He was slack jawed, his mandibles stretched out more than she'd ever seen. His eyes bore into her, and his hands tightened on her waste. His power rose to meet hers, and she cried out at the intensity of it.

She worked faster, and he came with an inhuman sound. His pleasure sent her off, and she pressed herself against his shawl as they both shuddered.

He breathed heavily, and surprised her by wrapping his arms tightly around her, keeping her to him.

"It's still late," he said, sometime later. His voice was thick. "Sleep."

They settled back onto the bed, her facing him, and he pulled the dark blankets up over them. Her heart still hammered, but he was warm and despite the hardness of him, she found herself comfortable.

Her eye lids drooped, as his claws circled her shoulder. Sleep took her, and he followed, not long after. With his mind in turmoil and emotions laid bare as he brushed his mandible along her hair one last time.

...

Shepard woke once more in his embrace. Which surprised her. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, face unreadable. But he hadn't moved, and hadn't dressed.

She watched, only slightly tense at his hidden emotions as he lent over her and pressed his forehead to her own.

Her breath caught. She knew that meant much more in Turian culture, and the fact that he had done it to her was overwhelming. Her throat clogged with emotion.

He then pressed his mouth plates to her lip, it was soft and hesitant, but it made her heart swell.

"Saren," she breathed, as he settled himself between her legs. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of him.

But then her head went foggy and she groaned. It wasn't a moan of pleasure, but of pain. He still instantly and looked down at her.

"What is it? Have I hurt you?" The concern in his voice would have floored her, had she not been struggling to see.

"Alex. Shepard," he pushed, a hand at the back of her head.

She grunted. "Aria," is all she managed to get out. She knew the affects of drugs. These ones had sat in her system, waiting to take affect.

He snarled dangerously. "I'll kill that bitch," he promised.

Shepard groaned again, and his attention was bright back to her from his murderous rage.

"Hold on," he told her, placing a palm on her cheek. She couldn't move, her body was heavy under a thick blanket of fog.

The front door slammed open, and she wanted to warn him, but no words came out. He threw himself from the bed, coming to stand beside the bedroom door as it too, crashed open.

Shepard watched from the bed, still wrapped up in the blankets as the first intruder went down from a broken neck before the others could even blink. They tried to shoot at Saren, but he was too quick. They fell one by one, and he wasn't even armed.

They called him the oldest living spectre for a reason.

She closed her eyes, breathing through the sudden pain in her body. "Shepard," he leant over her. He brushed her hair from her face, but she couldn't open her eyes.

He left the bed, and she heard the bodies been dragged away. He returned sometime later, his weight settled on the bed as he pulled her to him, still naked.

"Drink this," he ordered, and he had to push the cup to her lips and keep a finger on her jaw to make sure she drank it all.

It cleared the fog somewhat, but not entirely. Enough that she could open her eyes and look at his blazing eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, barely contained, simmering murderous rage behind the calm of his voice.

"I was an idiot," she croaked. "Went to Aria, gave her some data I found. Had a drink."

The rest was obvious.

"She won't be alive much longer," he promised, a dark look passed his eyes. "Perhaps I'll feed her the same drug she used on you, make it slow-"

"Saren," she tried, and he quietened.

They were silent as whatever Saren had given her worked to fight the drug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing a talon over her temple and sweat streaked hair. He still held her in his lap.

"Better," she breathed, then grunted. The pain was still there, but more like an ache.

He collected her in his arms, settled her back onto the bed and then moved off towards the door again. He was planning, could see it in his face and set of his shoulders.

When he returned, he was dressed in his white body suit with weapons strapped to his person. A talon, Turian military issued knife sat at his hip. It's blade and handle curved like a human karambit. It was as long as her hand.

"What are you doing?" She ground out.

"I'm going to deal with that bitch," he said, his glowing blue eyes hard and cold. But then he seemed to see her again, and bent down to press his forehead to hers.

"Wait here," he started.

"No," she ground out. "Saren, no-"

But he turned away, she grabbed for his wrist ignoring the pain and he stopped. Looking over his shoulder at her.

"It's not safe here," was the first thing that she said. Was the first thing wrong with his plan. Damnit, she needed him!

He was silent a moment, then sighed and clasped her wrist back. "You are correct. We must leave here, it isn't safe. Then I will deal with the self appointed Queen."

Shepard decided not to argue with him, yet. She needed to get on her feet, get moving and push through the pain.

"Get my clothes," she asked, while pushing herself up.

He annoyingly stayed, to help her sit up and then went to retrieve her clothes. Her bra was ruined, but she still had her pants and formal wear. She stood on shaky legs, but she pushed him away when he tried to help.

"I can do it," she said, almost too harshly.

He moved away from her, understanding that she needed space and he set about doing something in the kitchen.

She got dressed, and strapped on her pistol he'd left on the bed. She walked to the doorway, finding Saren rummaging in his draws.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning too much on the doorway for support. He paused, looking at her, taking everything in.

"Making sure I have everything I need before we leave," he said, in a matter of fact tone but she could hear the undertone - Aria was a dead woman, and Shepard wasn't sure she wanted that.

Fuck, she wanted to pay the bitch queen a visit. To know why she'd done it, but she didn't think omega would cope without her at the head. There were people living there that didn't need a crime boss, or someone worse to take over.

"Let's go," Saren said, coming to stand by her.

When Shepard almost fell in the hallway, he hooked her arm around his shoulder and put a clawed hand on the small of her back.

She wanted to complain, but they needed to move.

...

End of part 3!

Wow, this is the first intimate scene I've posted, and it didn't turn out too bad.

What do you guys think?

Please be nice.

And I finally figured out the words for his spurs! I really shouldn't write these at 5am haha.

Ps. Who's excited for Andromeda? N7 day really soon!


End file.
